


Five Times meme

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago I did the 5 times meme for Alias.  These are the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 Times Sydney Bristow went a little wild

1) In university she’d made out with a woman once. Post exam decompressing had left her, Will and Francie a little too drunk and giddy. Somehow she and Will ended up daring the other to make out with a person of the same sex. Sydney had ended up liking it far more than she though she would. 

2) Kissed Sark once. Mostly to shut him up and to satisfy her own curiosity. It had actually been a great kiss. 

3) First weekend in her new home after losing two year of her life, Sydney went out and got totally wasted. She remembers singing bad karaoke and dancing on top of the bar, possibly topless. Luckily Weiss was there with her. 

4) After having to listen to Vaughn and Lauren having sex, Sydney ended up in a quiet, smoke filled bar trying to drown her sorrows. A blond, rugged looking man sat at the bar a few stools down from her, nursing a beer. She’d caught his eyes in the mirror, seeing the same haunted, lost look on his face that she saw on her own. Sometime later they ended up in a nearby motel, frantically stripping off their clothes as they’d kissed, both of them trying to lose themselves in each. She’d whispered her name against his lips, not wanting to be completely nameless. Jack, he replied, his voice low and husky, just before he tumbled her onto the bed. 

5) In Renee’s home after the Prophet 5 team had tried to take them out. Sydney had passed by Renee’s tiny bathroom just as Tom stepped out of the shower, naked and wet, with a plastic bag wrapped around his injured arm. She should have kept going, instead of just standing there, watching as Tom dried off. He’d had his back to her, and to this day, she doesn’t know if Tom knew she was there. She’d been to busy resenting Tom for taking Vaughn’s place and for her father assigning him as her protector to realize just how hot Tom was. She stayed long enough to watch him dry off and slide on his pants, her eyes lingering on his very fine ass.


	2. 5 Times Weiss wished he’d become a banker instead of a secret agent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Times Weiss wished he’d become a banker instead of a secret agent.

5 Times Weiss wished he’d become a banker instead of a secret agent. 

1) He didn’t have to worry about one of his teammates long thought dead mother trying to kill him. 

2) That dominatrix outfit. Sydney can pull it off very easily but not him. His ass in tight, leather pants was not a pretty sight. 

3) Diets. Bankers don’t have to go o diets in order to pass the annual fitness tests. 

4) Three weeks spent in outer Siberia in the dead of winter, freezing his ass off waiting for an arms dealer who never did show up. Bankers got to work in warm, sunny places like the Bahamas or Canary Islands. 

5) No supernatural stuff like Rambaldi and prophecies. 

Bonus one: Not having to fake sex with Sydney Bristow when he hadn’t gotten laid in far too long. Sydney was far to gorgeous and he’d had a very hard time trying not to be so turned on.


	3. Five times Jack Bristow scared the shit out of Michael Vaughn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Jack Bristow scared the shit out of Michael Vaughn.

1) The first time Vaughn came face to face with Jack. He’d read the file and heard tales about the legendary agent but nothing had prepared him for turning around one day to find Jack starting at him with a cold and calculating look as Jack assessed him. Vaughn found himself frozen in place for a long moment before finding his voice again. 

2) The day Jack found out Vaughn and Sydney were dating. He’d approached Vaughn at CIA headquarters, cornering Vaughn in a file room. Jack calmly told him that if he did anything to hurt Sydney, Vaughn was dead. 

3)That one time in a back alley somewhere in Moscow, Jack had turned suddenly and pinned Vaughn to the wall, sliding one leg between his and his mouth hard on Vaughn’s. Vaughn had tried to push him away before hearing the pounding footsteps and shouts coming down the street. He opened his mouth, shut his eyes and returned Jack’s kiss, hearing the lewd comments as their hunters found them. Jack didn’t move away until the voices faded and Vaughn was grinding down on Jack’s thigh. It scared him how much he really enjoyed that kiss. 

4) Another mission gone wrong and Jack had a gun pointed at Vaughn’s head, looking at the drug lord the CIA was trying to take down. Hearing Jack coldly offer to kill him to win the drug lord’s trust made Vaughn wonder just how far Jack would go with this ruse. 

5) When Vaughn was in the depths of grief over Sydney’s death and lost deep inside a bottle Jack came to him one day. He looked Vaughn over as though he was nothing more than a bug to be scraped off the sole of his shoe, his utter contemp for the state Vaughn was in breaking through like nothing had before, not even Weiss’ persistent attempts to reach him. It scared him how to see just how far he’d gone when he looked up at Jack, seeing nothing more than disgust rather than the grudging acceptance he’d started to receive from the other man.


	4. Five times Will Tippin fell in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Will Tippin fell in love.

1) Sydney. Not quite love at first sight but it was close. She was funny, smart and a great friend. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he’d mustered up his courage before she fell in love with Danny. But then, he wouldn’t trade anything for their current friendship. 

2) Francine. Best friend and confidant. It’d been so easy to go from friends to something deeper. But he can’t help wondering if it really was Francie when they took that next step in their relationship or was it Allison Doren. He would never know for sure. 

3) Sarah. She was a painter he met in Wisconsin when the CIA sent him into the Witness Protection Program. Someone who loved life and taught Will to enjoy life again after the horrors he went through with the CIA and its enemies. 

4) Nadia Santos. Sydney’s sister. For all that she was a kick ass spy, there was a vulnerability to her that made Will want to protect and cherish her. She was also smart and funny, with a wild side to her he never really saw in Sydney. 

5) Isabelle. He’s already established he had a thing for the Britsow/Deverko women. How could he not fall for his little god daughter the first time she looked up at him and held out her arms, wanting to be picked up?


End file.
